The Birth of Chaos
by WenchofHench
Summary: How the Joker's little Princess came into the world    OOC Joker


THE JOKER,HARLEY QUINN AND POISON IVY BELONG TO DC COMIC'S ASTAIRE,GARBO,BOGART AND HOLLY ISLEY QUINN BELONG TO ME I am not sure exactly how a C-Section works but Im pretty sure this is what one performed by The Joker and Poison Ivy would be like.

The Joker watched the sun rise over Gotham fingers tapping nervously on the window sill. Mistah J came her faint whimper from he bed Mistah J please I need you. The Joker turned from the window I'm here Harls I'm right here. Harley turned her head weakly Mistah J I'm afraid. Joker closed his eyes I know Harl me to. Harley had been in labor for thirty six hours now but she was not screaming,ranting or raving like the women on tv no Harley was getting weaker. Ivy had changed the blood stained sheets twice and still she bled. The Joker took a seat beside Harley's bed and began to smooth her hair, it was odd they had been together for seven years and this was the first time he'd ever seen her hair down. Harley shifted to get closer to him Mistah J she croaked if I dont make it...Shut up! he hissed your not leaving me no one leaves me without my permission. Harley closed her eyes and seemed to sleep so Joker left her to find Ivy.

How much longer Pam? he asked she's fading fast. Im working on it Chuckles she said I'm thinking we may have to do a C-section Harley cant last much longer. Ivy flew across the room from the Joker's punch, Your NOT cutting open my Harley Quinn he roared. Ivy slowly stood up why so angery Chuckles? There are more then a few of your 'gifts' on Harleys body as we speak. Your testing my patience Pam The Joker said my girl and my child are at stake here. Alright here's the deal we need to get that baby out now if were going to save them both. Im going to need knives,thread,towels,gloves,Scissors,a basin of water and a blanket get your hands clean and come to Harley's room were going to have a baby.

Harley tossed in the bed her hair damp and matted with sweat. Joker pulled back the blood stained covers and began strapping Harley's arms and legs to the bed. Puddin what are ya doin? she mumbled Im sorry Harl he whispered this time I really am. positioning himself between her legs he flipped open his knife. Harley's head snapped up Puddin please,please no! The first cut was deep and raw and he had to hold her down to keep from cutting anything vital. Harley screamed and thrashed but still he kept cutting lifting layers of muscle out of the way until Ivy grabbed his wrist stop J she whispered I need to step in now. Joker went to Harley's head and lay his cheek to hers Im sorry Pooh he whispered. Harley shriked as Ivy opened her womb and began the process of extracting the fetus. Almost to quickly the baby was pulled out and placed on Harley's stomach Ivy snipped the cord clamped it quickly wrapped the baby and passed it to the Joker. Get out of here I cant have you hovering while I finish up the baby's fine so get her cleaned up.

The Joker looked down at the baby streaked with blood after the door had been slammed in his face. A daughter, he had a daughter a beautiful little girl with Harley's eyes and his nose. Gently he cradled the baby and headed for the living room the men were sitting on the sofa, all jumped to their feet when he entered How are they Boss? Astaire asked I have a daughter Joker replied Harley gave me a daughter. Boss ya might wanna sit down ya seem like ya in shock Garbo said leading the Joker to his chair and helping him sit. Im gonna get some towels, clothes and stuff he called dashing from the room. When Garbo returned he showed the Joker how to clean,change and dress the baby and shortly after his boss was holding his clean little daughter in his arms. Hows Ms. Quinn? Bogart asked is she going to be alright. The Joker sighed I dont know. Ivy opened the door and entered the room How is she Pam? he asked She's tired,in pain,weak but she'll live, You better be fucking careful with that little girl Joker she's the only one your ever going to get. Joker shut his eyes you mean...Ivy nodded it was the only way to save her your lucky she's still here at all now go see her she's asking for you. Harley's eyes were open when he entered the room and she smiled weakly hi ya Mistah J she whispered you got our little bright eyes with ya? Ya she's here Harl he replied. Harley held out her arms Joker leaned over and placed the baby in her arms. I want to name her Holly Isley Quinn she said. Joker kissed her softly baby your the greatest.


End file.
